


Tortoise

by yeaka



Category: Travelers (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Pet Play, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 10:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Ray has a suggestion.
Relationships: Ray Green/Philip Pearson | Traveler 3326
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Tortoise

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Travelers or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Even with all the practice Trevor’s given him in meditation, lying awake at night is still something Philip usually hates. Staring up at the damp, crumbling ceiling of his tiny bedroom in the warehouse is a depressing moment, and being left alone with his own brain can be something of a nightmare. He has too many possibilities rattling around inside of it. Somehow, it doesn’t feel quite as awful when Ray’s lying next to him.

Maybe it’s just that Ray fucked him hard enough to numb his mind, so his thoughts haven’t been spiraling quite so uncontrollably downwards. His rear’s still a little sore, and he’s damp from the warm cloth they used to clean up, but otherwise, he feels good. Heavy and content. Very satisfied. He generally likes the afterglow.

He likes Ray’s company, even though Ray often smells like cigarettes and has a very different way of thinking. They should both be trying to sleep, but instead, Ray mumbles through the darkness, “You ever tried pet play, kid?”

Ray really shouldn’t be calling him that in the bedroom. They’re not even that far apart, age-wise. Less than Ray thinks, at least. Philip tries to think about the question but doesn’t understand it, which could be a lack of twenty-first knowledge or Ray slurring his words. When he takes too long to answer, Ray snorts, “Figured you wouldn’t have. For a hottie, you can be real vanilla sometimes.”

Philip can feel his cheeks heat. His gaze doesn’t leave the ceiling, because it’ll be hard to meet Ray’s eyes. It’s still weird and flattering that Ray finds him attractive. Philip mutters, “Thanks?” And he doesn’t ask what ‘vanilla’ means in this context.

Ray explains, “So it’s a kind of bedroom role play. One person’s the master, one person’s the pet. Usually a dog or a cat. You get the idea.”

He really doesn’t. Against his better judgment, he asks, “What does that have to do with a bedroom?”

Ray laughs. Philip finally turns to look at him, feeling supremely out of the loop. Ray shakes his head and chuckles, “You’re so cute, kid. It’s a _sexual_ role play. As in, you be my dog, and dog’s don’t get to wear any clothes.” He pauses to wink, barely visible in the low glow of the machines outside that leaks through the murky windows. “Then I put a collar on you, tug you around by a leash, maybe put some peanut butter on my dick and make you lick it off...” He shrugs his shoulders, trailing off. Philip’s nose scrunches up, but he’s not actually as disturbed as he probably should be. Ray doesn’t look put out by Philip’s expression.

He just smiles and suggests, “Maybe we should start with turtle play. Easier for you to understand.”

Philip lifts an eyebrow. He’s never once thought of Poppy during anything sexual, and he still doesn’t want to. But for Ray, he asks, “How am I supposed to be a turtle?”

Ray rolls onto his side. He props his head up on his hand, staring down at Philip, the other hand landing on Philip’s stomach and tracing lightly down towards his hip. Philip shivers at the touch and arches into it, surprised at how sensitive he still is. He was finally starting to cool off, but Ray’s calloused fingers are heating him up again.

Ray mutters, “Just do exactly what you’re doing right now: lie there, without any clothes on, looking super cute.”

Philip blushes harder. Ray smirks and bends down to kiss him, something that’s only chaste for half a second. Then Ray’s smoky tongue is curling in Philip’s mouth, and when Ray finally pulls away again, Philip quietly admits, “I guess I could be your turtle.”


End file.
